Were going to Change the World
by panther ninja
Summary: Kagami always said that he and Kaguya were going to change the world. In this story I decided that instead of just kagami and kaguya saving the world, their parents would help as well.


AN: I do not own Planet Ladder and this story is for entertainment only.

Were going to change the World

The two sides stood across from each other on the plains of the Fifth world. On one side Kagami stood proudly beside his sister, Seeu and the three mages stood behind them. On the other side were the Emperor, generals, and soldiers of Geo.

" Most humble do we greet the Princess of Ananai and her noble brother," called out Kura as he lead Bambi, Idou, Damien and several soldiers forward to meet them. "The time has come Princess, you must choose my world," he said. Kaguya moved closer to her brother. " By choice or by force?" quipped Kagami as he placed a reassuring arm around his sister's shoulder. Kura laughed "It doesn't really matter, either way she is coming back to Geo with me." "I am not going anywhere with you," said Kaguya raising her chin defiantly.

Kura drew his Nox Light, Bambi and Idou drew their living weapons, "I am not giving you a choice," he said with a sneer. Kagami laughed, " This is your plan to use the living weapons to force my sister to depart with you to Geo? Do you really think that they will allow harm to come to the little princess they have protected from her birth." "The weapons will listen to their masters," Kura answered as he raised his weapon to strike. "No they will listen to their sovereign," said Seeu.

"_Nox, Zenith, Pyro, and Lunato the time has come, please hear me." _Kaguya said in ancient's tongue. Immediately the living weapons glowed and the Nox disappeared from Kura's hands. Bambi and Idou let out shouts of surprise when their weapons disappeared too. Seeu held out his Luna to Mercury, "She's waiting for you" he said as his weapon floated over to Kaguya.

The other three weapons appeared before Kaguya and Kagami, and in a blink of an eye the weapons took on human form. Lunato Mercury walked over to the mages and held out his arms for Didius. Meshie handed her to him and he rejoined the others. "Kaguya long have we waited to hear your voice call to us again," said Nox as she and the others bowed to the siblings. "We have kept you safe from the greed of men," said Pyro, she turned to look at Kura, Bambi and Idou "even from the greed of our own masters." "And now it is time for you to be reunited with the ones you lost," said Zenith "Because you are going to change the world Kaguya, your family and you."

The weapons began to shine brighter and brighter till finally everyone hand to cover their eyes. "They are combining together to take on Gold's true form," said Meshie. As they all lowered their hands they saw, standing on her own and restored to her former beauty and health Didius. Standing beside her was a noble and kind looking man with black hair and familiar blue eyes.

"Father, Mother," Kagami said in shock and surprise. He took Kaguya's hand and moved forward, Kaguya began to shed tears as the significant of what was happening hit her. "My children, my brave son, my beautiful daughter," said their father looking lovingly at each of them. As they hugged their children Kaguya's father smiled and brushed away her tears. "No more of that my girl, you are not alone, I have always watched over you, even after the end of all things I was with you and your brother." "You mean your…?" "Yes Kagami I am the true form of The Organic Gold."

Kaguya hugged her father tighter, hiding her face in his chest. She was loved, she belonged here with her true family, and she did not want to let go of them, to lose this feeling. "Papa how do I save the worlds?" she asked. "That can not be done by one person, little Kaguya, but with the power of the Gemma, the four living weapons, the knowledge of things to come and your wish to guide us, together as a family we can save the worlds." She nodded in understanding, the family joined hands. Closing her eyes Kaguya could see the rift in the dimensions, as she focused on it, the rifts began to slowly but steadily begin to close up.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity it was finished. Didius looked over at the Mages and Prince Seeu, " My son, my husband and my time on this world is over, Gemma, Gold, and the weapons no longer exists to keep us alive," she looked over at her daughter, "but we do not regret taking them up, because it ensured our Kaguya survival and it enabled us to be able to hold her again. Prince Seeu we leave our princess in your care." " Mama no please don't leave," said Kaguya as she clung to her mother fiercely. "The dead can not stay among the living dear one," said her father as he stroked her hair. "Then take me with you," she cried out in desperation. "No Kaguya, we did these things so that you could live on for us," said Kagami. "Please don't leave me," she begged in whisper. "We will always be with you," Didius whispered as she kissed Kaguya's head. Kagami and their father kissed her, and then gently father and son pulled Kaguya away from her mother. Didius held her son close as her husband walked Kaguya to Seeu and handed her over. Before tuning back to join his wife and son, Kaguya's father placed a pendent in Kaguya's hand. "This is the symbol of our family, and this " here he placed a letter in her other hand, "is from your brother."

Everyone watched in awe as the descendants of Ancient disappeared, all the while smiling at their treasure from the end of all things.

AN: Ok you probably have a tooth ache cuz that was sooo sweat. Sorry ! Just to clear some things up in my story Kagami still joined his soul with Gemma, but I decided that since nobody knew what the true identity of Gold was, why not make it their father who died.


End file.
